Scorned Lover
by Murphy22
Summary: A girl from Stefan's past comes to seek revenge on him, but has she bitten off more than she can chew?
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the sign that read Welcome to Mystic Falls. I wished I never had to step foot in this place again. I'm still not entirely sure why I was coming back. It had been so long, and what if nobody remembered me. I don't think that anyone would. I mean who would remember a dead girl? Mystic Falls was my home, but now I loathed it. All the dreams I had were ruined by one stupid spontaneous action. Like most tragedies mine started with a guy. He was gorgeous. I so badly wanted him to court me, but I wasn't as good as **her**. I think she is the thing that I hate most about this place. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be dead and neither would he. How tragic the love of my life dies, and he comes back for one last kiss…well the kiss of death anyway. Stefan Salvatore took my life. Now I, Amelia Forbes, would get my revenge on him, Katherine, and Mystic Falls.

I thought about going straight to the Salvatore Mansion, but I decided that I needed a drink. I walked into the Mystic Grill. I hated how much the town had declined. I mean the technological advances were amazing, but it was something about the simply life that was so appealing. I hate that I have to change with the times. The girls dress sluttier every year and the boys are to easily sexually arouse. Chivalry really is dead. I walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender was cute. He had blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. One look at him, and I almost understood why girls dressed so revealing. I guess a girl could have at least some fun in this town, if I were to degrade myself to the social norms of this current society. If this doesn't change in the future someone please stake me because I will be truly done.

I finished my drink, but I wasn't quite satisfied. I was now hungry, but what should I eat. I guess I should have said who to eat. Maybe blue eyes would be tasty. Despite my disdain for the way girls act now, I was very well versed in the art of seduction. You have to learn to adapt to survive. I batted my eyelashes and flipped my hair. Oh how I loathed my actions, but a girls gotta eat. Blue eyes was definitely interested. He gave me a sweet smile, which I figured was fake. Most guys were when it came to the possibility of sex. He started to babble on about something. I honestly didn't care because I was just hungry. I think his name was Mark, or something like that. I finally was able to get him to take me around back. It was dark and dirty. That was another thing I hated about this time period. Why couldn't people keep their streets clean? I began to make out with what's his name. He was actually very good at it. I never really understood the concept of "making out". In my time (wow I just realized how old I sounded) you were nice to a woman, and you may kiss once or twice, but that was the most that you would ever even think of doing until your wedding night, which I never had. Kissing this boy did make me rethink my opinion on making out, but again I was hungry. I bared my fangs. I was about to sink my teeth into his neck, but then I smelled it. His bracelet was covered in vervaine. There was a chance that it was in his bloodstream as well, and I couldn't risk that. I quickly pushed him away, and he looked disappointed. Yep, he was definitely expecting something sexual from this encounter. Poor guy his hormones were controlling him. I smiled at him, and said," This was fun, but I have a prior engagement."

Then I walked away. It actually felt more like a strut. My hunger seemed to subside. I no longer needed to "eat". Toying with a boy gave me loads of confidence. Maybe this was why girls did it. I could certainly see the appeal of sex, but I was raised in a time where people were taught to be more proper. I know it seems like I'm acting like the exact opposite of others like me considering that they are known for being very sexual creatures, but I use to believe or rather hoped that true love existed. I had mine, or so I thought. Stefan was the perfect gentlemen, at least he was around me. Around Katherine he was more flirtatious and probably more than that as well. Now I don't think that true love is even a possibility. Most people in my position would use that excuse to sleep around, but I don't see the point if it's not going to lead to anything.

Now I was on my way to the Salvatore Mansion. I don't think that I could wait any longer. I did enjoy my walk there though. I looked to see how much the town had changed. In some ways it was still the same, but in most it was entirely different. I was curious did the founding families survive, especially mine. I looked around to see if I could point them out. Nothing was standing out until I saw a young boy and girl sitting on a bench. If I believed in love, this would be the picture of true love. She wasn't one of the founding families, but she deserved to be. There was no way that I could have missed her. Her magic was so strong that I could feel it. She had to be a Bennett witch. I looked at the boy. He was also very attractive. If he was a member of the founding families, I couldn't tell. They seemed happy. I wondered how long it would last and how it would end. Would he cheat on her with another girl? I didn't trust men anymore. I only had to be burned once to learn my lesson. I wonder how many times she would forgive him?

I finally made it to the Salvatore Mansion. I hated that it was relocated, but this one looked magnificent as well. I began to reminisce about the first time I met Stefan Salvatore. He was so very handsome, and next to him was his brother. If there was ever a perfect match for Katherine it would have been Damon. Most women swooned at his feet, but I could barely stand to be in the same room with him. I mean he was handsome, but I was brought up that you should only be interested in the type of men that can provide for you. Damon could barely take care of himself. Giuseppe decided that I would be a great fit for Stefan. He seemed to have given up all hope on the possibility of Damon settling down. When I first saw Stefan I thought that he was an appropriate suitor for me. Stefan was always polite and sweet, which was how a man was supposed to be. I realize how naïve I sounded.

I thought about doing the polite thing and ringing the doorbell, but thinking about the past made me angry all over again. I was usually such a reasonably person, but I did come here for revenge. It was time that I put away the pleasantries and started acting like a fierce and independent woman, which was one thing I did like about this age. I walked inside. I must have made an impression because both Salvatore's mouths dropped. I almost thought Damon was going to drop his drink. I wasn't entirely sure why they were so shocked to see me. Did they not recognize me? I mean my appearance has changed. My blonde hair was usually held back, and I would wear long respectable dresses. Now I let my blonde curls hang loose, and I was wearing skinny jeans and V-neck that showed just enough to attract guys but covered enough to still be modest. Finally Stefan said," How is this possible?"

I gave him an evil smile.

Damon looked me over, smiled, and replied," Well you're much hotter dead than you were alive."

Stefan continued," I thought…I…."

I replied," You thought you killed me. Well you did, but you did leave me a parting gift."

Then you Stefan realized what he'd done.

Damon asked," Can someone tell me why Amelia is still alive and kicking?"

Stefan replied," When I killed Giuseppe she walked in on me. I was just so hungry that I bit into her neck. I tried to give you my blood, but you were dead. I thought I killed you."

I said," Well you didn't kill me, but thanks for letting me wonder around completely oblivious to my undead state."

Stefan's eyes reminded me of a sad lost puppy. "I am so sorry."

"Save it! I didn't come here for an apology."

Damon stood up and said," Then why are you here?"

Another evil smile crossed my face and replied," To have some fun."

I knew that they didn't believe me, which was very wise of them. I did want revenge, but I didn't want them to know my plans. I mean I still am not entirely sure how I plan to get revenge, but just being in Mystic Falls gave me a rush, and I could clearly tell that it would worry the Salvatore brothers. For now that was satisfactory. I walked over to pour me a drink. Nobody stopped me. Stefan still seemed too shocked, and Damon was paying way to much attention to my body, which he had never done before. I liked that I was attractive enough to get Damon's attention, but part of me wished that it was Stefan that was staring at me. I swished my drink and asked," So what is there to do in this town?"

Damon replied," A whole lot of nothing."

I noticed Stefan staring at me. It was strange it was like he was disappointed in me.

"What's your problem?"

Stefan said," You're so different. You use to be so…."

Damon interrupted," Boring."

I added," I've changed with the times." (It wasn't really true, but I couldn't let him see the boring me that I use to be.)

Stefan seemed stunned.

I continued," You guys aren't any fun. I'm going to wander around town. Bye boys."

I saw Stefan make a move to stop me, but Damon gave him a look that made him refrain. I was glad that he stopped him because if he didn't then I probably would have gone into a fit of rage. I just couldn't handle him pretending to care right now. I was not going to be the vulnerable one again. I was strong and independent. I didn't need a guy. For some reason my mind trailed off to that Mark guy. I don't know why I thought about him. I was thinking about his beautiful blue eyes, his sweet (probably fake) grin, and his muscles. I started to feel something strange. Was I becoming sexual attractive to a guy? I told myself that I would never ever consider a guy in any way again. Was I really changing with the times? Maybe it was what I needed. What did people call it now? Was it friends with benefits? Yes, that was it, and who better than blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in a room I didn't recognize. Now it was not easy to get a vampire drunk, but I felt drunk. I remember going back to the Mystic Grill because I wanted to…oh no. I looked around, and beside me was Mark or whatever. We were in bed together. I lifted the sheets. I was horrified. It was true. I, Amelia Forbes, and just had sex with a stranger. How is this possible? I knew that I was thinking about it, but I never thought that I would actually go through with it. I had always heard that the morning after was awkward. Now I had never encountered this myself, but I could definitely see why this is so awkward. Mark was still asleep. I wondered could I get dressed and get out the door before he could wake up. But is that right? I mean he should have known this was going to happen. Guys were more familiar with the term…booty call? I slowly slipped out of the bed. He began to stir. I considered the possibility of grabbing my clothes and vamp speed out, but I quickly scrapped that idea. I was putting on my shirt when I heard him. He turned and our eyes met. They were very beautiful eyes. They appeared so innocent and trustworthy, but I knew that was a lie. He smiled one of those goofy "I just got laid" look. Then he ran his fingers through his hair and in a sexy morning voice he said," Morning."

I was so flustered that all I could say was,"Hi."

"You never told me your name…."

I wondered why he would sleep with me and not know my name, but I guess I couldn't really judge him.

"It's Amelia."

He smiled like it was the most beautiful name he had ever heard. It made me feel special even if it was just for a moment.

"I'm Matt."

That was it! Well at least now I could stop referring to him as Mark.

"I have to go."

I started for the door, but he got up and blocked my exit. I noticed that all he was wearing was a pair of boxers. I had never been in this situation. It was so new to me, but looking at him made all the memories come back. He was my first. It was incredible, but it was so wrong. He wasn't the guy I thought this would happen with, and it certainly wouldn't have happened this fast.

Matt said," Wait! I know this was a spontaneous night that probably will never happen again, but…."

I stopped him." You're right. This will never happen again."

I walked around him and walked out of the house. As I was walking through the town I remembered more about last night. I went to the Grill last night and ordered a drink from Mark…I mean Matt. He was so sweet. He talked about his friends. I remember he mentioned a lot of the founding families. He knew the Gilberts and the Lockwood's. Apparently the witch was dating the Gilbert, which now that I think about it the boy did resemble a young Johnathon Gilbert. The Gilberts were always an unlucky family, but this boy's life truly and utterly sucked. I felt bad for him. I wondered if the Lockwood he mentioned was a werewolf. He sounded like a hot head, but every Lockwood was like that. Anyway, then Matt asked about me. It threw me off. No guy was truly interested in me. Now I know it was for sex. I know he didn't deserve the hard time that I was giving him. I mean I did go there with the intention of sleeping with him. I guess I just wished that he would decline my offer, but he didn't. I guess I'm more disappointed in myself. What I hated most was that I liked it. I was changing. What do I do now?

I walked around for a long time. I thought the fresh air could clear my head, but it didn't. I wanted to get a drink, but that would be a whole different awkward moment that I wanted to avoid. I really should have thought this through all the way. I couldn't spend one more moment of this day sober. I needed a drink. I went into the Grill. Matt was there, but he must not of noticed me. Another guy gave me a drink, which I was grateful for. Then Damon Salvatore sat next to me. Of course the only way to make this day worse was sitting right next to me. Then Damon sipped his drink and said," So, Amelia, how do you like being back home?"

I replied," It certainly has changed."

"Tell me about it."

Then I saw a young girl walk in. She had long curly blonde hair. She was really beautiful and familiar.

Damon must have saw me staring because he said," That's Caroline Forbes."

I was shocked." Forbes?"

He took another sip and replied," Yep, she's your great great great great something."

He didn't seem to care, but he could tell that I did.

He added," She looks like you."

For a moment it felt like he was being sincere. It was so strange to see this side of him, but I really appreciated this one small act of kindness. Then I saw Matt walk over to Caroline. They seemed friendly. I wondered what her life was like and who she has dated. I always wanted children because I always thought that I would be a wonderful mother, but I never had the chance. I wanted to go talk to her, but I didn't know what to say without sounding creepy. I couldn't just tell her who I was. For now Damon was my connection.

I asked," Can you tell me about her?"

He sighed," She is a cheerleader, and she is very annoying."

I disregarded his last comment and asked," What about boys?"

"Well she was with Matt, the waiter, but now she is currently seeing Tyler Lockwood."

My jaw dropped. I just slept with her ex. I felt disgusted, but I tried to hide it.

"She dates a werewolf?"

"Oh you know about that. Yeah, she dates a nasty deadly werewolf."

Then Matt walked by. I quickly turned to avoid him.

Damon must have noticed because he said," Wait a minute. Did you have a little fun with Caroline's ex-boyfriend? Man, you have changed. I thought you were waiting for Stefan."

I was irritated," Shut up!"

He smirked," Come on, you'll have fun with Matt, but you never would with me."

"I have standards!"

I stood up and left. Memories from my past came flooding back. Damon Salvatore only ever expressed interest in me once. It was at a party at the Salvatore Mansion. Damon was being bizarrely nice to me. It was before Giuseppe planned for me to be married to Stefan. I knew I was supposed to be betrothed to a Salvatore, but I didn't know which one. Damon could feign sincerity. He invited me to go upstairs with him to talk. I was reluctant, but he was very charming. He led me to a bedroom, and left me there for a few minutes. I began to be impatient, so I peeked out the door and saw him talking to his brother. I couldn't believe my ears. He was telling Stefan how he was going to bed me tonight. I was so appalled. I walked out the room. They both stared at me. I hoped that they couldn't see my tears. Damon seemed disappointed, but Stefan had the saddest eyes. I think that was the moment I fell for him. He was sweet.

I sat at a bench outside of the Grill. I honestly had nowhere to go. Why was I even here? I sucked at this revenge thing. Then I saw something. Katherine! I knew she was a vampire, but I thought Giuseppe captured her and she was killed. How was this possible? I felt this burst of rage inside of me. Whatever insecurities I felt had been covered with red hot rage. I had to confront her. I walked over there trying to appear confident. Katherine just stared at me. How dare she not remember me? Now that I look at her I'm a little shocked that I recognized her. She was wearing more revealing clothing, but I guess it was pretty modest for this time period. And her hair was so straight. She didn't even look like the same person. For a minute I was stuck on what to say, but then I said," Hello Katherine."

She looked confused and replied," No, I'm Elena."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

I don't know what possessed me, but I grabbed her neck and I broke it. I knew that it wouldn't kill her, but it was very satisfactory. I wanted more though. I picked her up and walked away.


End file.
